The New Comer's Upcoming
by Prophet21
Summary: After sentinel prime was defeated, the autobots now kept a look out for any surviving decepticons. As they continued to protect humanity, they were unaware of what was heading towards the planet. But it would soon be an addition to their forces as they continued to protect humanity from threats. Oc pairings (Bumblebee X Arcee) May add humor
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I hope you can find this story interesting. I was assisted by xXporcelainXx in the making of this story. If you have any complaints or suggestions, please PM. Please read the story.**

* * *

Introduction: Greetings

Narrator's P.O.V. 

As the sentinel prime was defeated and his army, the remaining autobots made sure that all of the decepticons were gone. Due to the sentinel's destruction back at there base, they have been relocated to another much larger base located in yucca valley, California. As they continued the search of any remaining decepticons, they were unaware of something that was going to land on earth.

Prophet's P.O.V. 

As we crashed down onto earth, I was the first one to get out of the pod, followed by my twin, Padlock. I looked around and saw that we were in the coastal regions of an area. "Great, were lost in a wasteland with no one around, what now", my sibling said. I gave a shrug before walking the opposite way of the coast, followed by him. As we continued our trek, trying to find any sign of civilization, I spotted vehicles heading our way. "I wonder whose going to find us", he said before stopping.

As they drew nearer, The transformed to their combat forms. Immediately, I reckoned those two autobots as bumble bee and Optimus prime. Before they could say anything, they quickly drew out their blaster and aimed at my twin, who is also a decepticon. As they aimed their weapons at him, we both aimed at them in defense. "Hey, what's the meaning of this", he asked. "Lower your weapons, both of you", with that said, we immediately retracted our weapons. "Both of you will come with us", optimus said before transforming into a vehicle and drove away, followed by us.

It took a while before we reached a building and entered. Once we transformed back, we were greeted by their group, giving my twin a glare. "Hey, why did you bring a decepticon here", asked one of the short ones. "That's what were going to find out, ratchet and bumble bee, come with me", he asked before leading us into another room. As soon we were alone, optimus stepped towards my twin. "Why did you come here", he asked. "I landed here with him", he said pointing at me. "It's obviously a lie, he probably came and followed him so that he could dispose of him", ratchet replied. "It's not a lie", I replied. "And how do you possibly know", he asked. "Because he's my twin, and he regrets joining the decepticons", I replied. Ratchet had a shocked face while optimus held his seriousness. "Very well, he will become an autobot tomorrow", optimus said before removing the decepticon insignia from my brother's shoulder. "Your quarters are at the opposite end of the hall", ratchet stated pointing to our room.

We started to head towards our room and half-way their before bumping into someone. "Hey, watch where your going", my twin said be realizing who we bumped into to. Two femme bots, one had a yellow body armor with red streak marks across her shoulder while the other had grey body armor with white streaks on her forearms. "_You _watch where you're going mech", the yellow femme said. "You better not start something femme", he threatened her. "Try me", she said before both of them were about to confront each other until the grey femme bot stopped both of them.

I pulled my brother away from the femme bots. I gave him a punch in the shoulder before the femme bot stood in front of me. "Would you please tell him not to start a fight", she asked. I gave a nod before she gave a smile. "Oh, by the way, names Sun and hers is arcane", she introduced. "And yours", she asked. "Names padlock", my brother answered. "I'll be going to our quarters now, bye", he said before entering the room. I was about to walk towards the room when she stopped me. "I haven't seen you here before, are both of you new", she asked. I gave a nod, which she then eyed me suspiciously. "You don't talk much do you", she asked once more. I gave a nod in agreement. "Well, see you later", she said before turning around, but stopped when I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Prophet, my names prophet", I said she looked at me. "Okay, bye", she said before running down the hall before taking a turn.

I was about to turn around until I faced ratchet. "I see you met Optimus's and my daughter", he said. I was a bit shocked, but showed no emotion towards it before giving a nod. "Just to let you know, beware of optimus", he warned before walking away. I entered the room to see my twin already in recharge. I gave a shamed look to him before leaning against a wall. I then thought of optimus's and rachet's daughters, thinking of the consequences. I then removed the thought before slowly recharging.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story. I hoped you have enjoyed this story. If there are complaints or request, you could PM me. Please leave a review on what you think of this story. **

**Also, I'm giving you some choices here. If I don't have any choices selected by two days, I will choose them myself. **

**A. Have Padlock and prophet revive the fallen autobots  
B. Have them fight two decepticons  
C. Have them spar sun and arcane  
D. Have prophet alone with sun for an assignment  
E. Any idea you choose for e **

**This is a multiple choice **

**Remember, two days before I choose which choice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. The option that I will be doing is "A". If anyone has any request or questions about the story, PM me. Now, on with the story. **

**Also: **

_Hello: bumble bee talking _

_"Hello": song_

* * *

Chapter 1: Revival 

Prophet's P.O.V. 

I had woken up early from my recharge so that I could start making equipment. Before I could continue, there was a knock on the door. I made my way towards the door before opening it. I witnessed as Sun was in front of me with something held in her hands. "Morning, my father told me to give this to padlock", she said before handing me a data pad. "So, are you doing anything", she asked. I shook my head before she stepped aside. "Well, since you're new, I could give you a tour, if you like", she asked. "Sure", I said before following her down the hall. "To your left is the rec room, and to your right is the sparring room", she said before making a turn and continued walking. "The medical room is right over there next to the weapons room", she pointed to the room with a medical sign, and next to it was the weapons room.

We continued walking before she made a sudden stop. I gave her a sudden look of confusion before she faced me. I saw a look of sadness appear on her face, with a few tears trickling down. "Hey, what's wrong", I asked. "The room over there is where the fallen autobots are", she said in a sad tone. "Was it someone you knew", I asked. She pointed to a plaque next to the room. I walked over to the plaque and read.

"_As we continue to fight for humanities safety, we shall mourn over the comrades that we have lost. They will not die in vain; we shall always continue to fight". _

_"Chromia, arcee, elita-1, iron hide, que, jazz" _

As I walked over to the room, I saw various parts of the listed autobots. I felt saddened by this view, so I turned around to face her, but saw that she was worse. She covered her face in her hands as tears started to roll down her face. I walked over to her before removing her hands from her face. I removed a couple of tears before saying," I know how you feel; witnessing your friends die from a war, the sorrow over comes you". She looked up at me, wiping away a few tears. "Okay, I just wish that they would come back alive", she said before walking away. Seeing her full of sadness made me feel bad for her. Before I could get in further within my mind, I had an idea.

I ran back to my room, opened the door before waking up padlock. "Why the frag did you wake me", he asked irritated. "We are going to do the impossible", I said. "And that would be", he asked curiously. "Reviving the fallen autobots", I said. He gave a surprised look before saying," Alright, where should we start", he asked. I showed him to where the bodies were before taking them back into our quarters. "Alright, I'm going to need energon, a power transfer outlet, a tube, and cybertonian parts", he said before I started to walk out. I picked up a couple energon shards and power transfer outlet before dropping it off in the room. I found a large tube and carefully placed it in the center of the room. The last thing was actually easy, since there were a bunch of decepticon bodies piled up outside. As I made my way towards the room, I saw that my sibling already started to attached wires from the energon filled tube to the bodies. I dropped the parts onto the floor, catching his attention. "Already, okay, if we're going to make this happen, it's going to take at least 2 hours", he stated. I started to pick up parts and started to replace/fill in missing/broken parts.

Bumble Bee's P.O.V. 

I was in my room, relaxing from a patrol that optimus assigned me to. I then searched the radio before finding a song called," Last resort". I was about to play it until I heard hurried foot steps outside the room. I transformed from my alt mode and opened the door. I looked around and saw nothing. I was about to open it until something caught my attention. The door to where the bodies of the dead autobots were opened. I walked over to it and took a glance inside, shocked on what I saw. I saw padlock and prophet mending to the motionless bodies being connected to a tube containing an energon shard. "_Freeze"_, I said, the sibling stopped at what they're doing. "Hey, what are you doing here", padlock asked. "_I could ask you the same",_ I said. "Where trying to revive them, you could be able to see them again", explained. My optics widened in shock on what they said. I gave it a thought before giving a nod and leaving.

I was about to head back to my room when I bumped into ratchet. "Bumble bee, have you seen the power transfer unit, I can't find it", he asked. I shook my head in a "no" before walking away. I entered my room before lying on the floor in hopefulness. They were actually going to bring them back to life. I then thought of arcee from within my mind. She was my friend back at cybertron when we were sparklings. We used to have fun since then, chasing each other and etc. Though, now that we grew up, I started to grow feelings about her. I formed a crush on her, without anyone else knowing. But knowing that she died back at Egypt made my heart shatter. But now that they're going to bring them back, I get see her again. I then went on the radio and started to play, _"Baby come back". _

Prophet's P.O.V. 

2 hours later... 

We finally manage to connect each of the bodies to the machine. I looked at my twin as he was about to activate it. I gave him a nod of approval before he turned the machine on. Within the tube the energon was slowly being drained away as it was going into the bodies. It took a while before the last of its energy was gone from within the tube. He then started to look at their vital signs, but had a look of disappointment. Before he could even leave the room, their vitals started to move. "We did it, we actually did it", he shouted victory. We couldn't wait to show the rest of the group.

/

As I gathered the autobots into the main room, some on which were brought at a bad mood? "Come on, I have to do something", one red mech said. "Prophet, padlock, what is the reason for all of us to be here", asked ratchet. "Because of us", said an unknown voice. "Wait, that voice, it couldn't be", he exclaimed as the figures appeared from behind the wall. The ones who were ought to be dead are now standing and moving instead of motionless. "B-but that's impossible, you can't bring them back", he stated. "Were alive aren't we", ironhide said. Everyone then surrounded the revived autobots. The sisters started to talk with sun and arcane, ratchet talking to que, ironhide talking to jazz, and bumble bee playing a song called," Queen". My brother headed back to the room to remove the machinery, which left me watching everybody.

Sun then came towards me with a smile. "You actually brought them back", she said before being joined by arcane. "Huh, great job", she said. "Hey, my brother did most of it, you should be thanking him", I said with a bit of a sarcastic tone. She gave me a glare before running off to ratchet. "So, whose your father", I asked sun. "Oh, he's actually optimus prime", she said sheepishly. My optics widened at what she just said. "Oh, so... want to hang out sometime", I asked her. She gave a nod before giving me a quick hug and walked away.

I was about to walk away until I spotted bumble bee staring at arcee. I walked over to him before he noticed me. "So, you got feelings for arcee huh", I said with a smug. He gave a nod before pointing towards sun. "What, no... I was just here yesterday, how can I like her already", I explained. He gave what sounded like a laugh before I said," But I think arcane likes my twin". We both laughed for before walking away. I walked outside and lay down onto the floor to think. I had done something good, and I felt relieved, but why do I still feel lonely. I looked up to the sun which was half way in the sky. I got up and headed back to my quarters, hoping to find something to do.

* * *

**Thank you everybody for reading this story. Please leave some reviews, it would be most grateful. **

**I'll be taking requests within 4 days. If no one has any request, I will write the story with my ideas instead of yours. **

**Please review**


End file.
